


No Word More Bitter

by unsettled



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Comment Fic, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's more than a little fucked up, the way Johnny comes on to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Word More Bitter

Here's the thing -

It's more than a little fucked up, the way Johnny comes on to him, the way Johnny fucking lures him in and tightens his grip and smiles as he draws his hand along Archy's cock. More than a little, but so's the fact that Archy doesn't tell him no, doesn't push him away. Pushes him back, in fact, pushes into him and fucks him right through his breathless moans and whines.

And later, later, yeah, he'll feel pretty bad about it, feel like he might have fucked things up, might have messed with Johnny a little too hard, because that's not what good uncles do, they don't fuck their nephews, adoptive or not.

Yeah, he'll look at the way Johnny is determinedly going about killing himself by inches, and he'll feel some remorse; he'll feel a shit load of remorse, but what's going to hit him hardest is the fact that he knows – he _knows_ \- that Johnny won't feel a twinge.


End file.
